Cicea
by RavenclawKatt
Summary: Journey Back to a Magical World. Cicea, a country not far from Narnia, is in trouble big trouble. Their only hope is for their Princess to go to the other world and find the Kings and Queens of Narnia. The Voyage of the Dawn Trader never happened. It's 1947 in England. Year 2356 in Cicea and Narnia.
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay so let me tell you something about this story, I wrote it in seventh grade. I'm in eleventh now. I didn't even know what fanfiction was when I wrote this. So after thinking about it, I decided to put this up here. Also sorry about any spelling mistakes, my laptop can't handle so many pages it has a freak attack on spelling! Anyway here's the prologue.**

The baby was placed in her arms. Her big brown eyes looking at her knowingly.

"Jezebella" said Panena to a little baby "Jezebel" she said again in a low whisper. Then she screamed in pain, the baby was ripped from her arms as blood came out of her mouth. As they took the baby out of the room, she looked back at her mother as if realized what was going on.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: All rights go to C.S. Lewis, ect. Anyway enjoy the story and review!**

I was in a field with my favorite white horse, Jewel, brushing her mane. She couldn't talk, not after that witch had cursed her a few years ago during battle. I wore in my favorite dress, if that's what you could call it, it had legs like what the men wore but a coat around it that made it look like a dress and my long dark brown straight but curly hair was flowing down my back.

An arrow came spinning by me I looked up and saw men dressed in strange uniforms that were not Telmarine, even though they had not been seen for years, not Narnian and defiantly not Cicean so I jumped on Jewel and we took off into the forest the men followed me. I had to find Star, my lion guardian. I had to find her to see what was going on. I turned my head a little of my hair got in my face, I wish I had shorter hair, and they were closer than I thought. I had to get rid of them. I couldn't do any tricks bareback. Why did I always insist on bareback? Then I saw it the great river only Cicean horses and unicorns could cross so I knew I would be safe. Jewel flew through the water splashing it on to me. Finally we were out of the water and into the forest again when I heard a low growl, Star, I knew not because she was the only lion in Cicea but the fact it was sort of feminine, I pulled Jewel into a halt and jumped off. Star was standing there she had the 'I have something-bad-to-tell you' look which is the same look she had when she told me my father died eight years ago and I be came an orphan and would soon take the throne.

"What is it this time" I said giving her my inpatient look

"You have to leave" Star said

"WHAT?" I yelled making all the trees turn to look at me

"Jezebel you must find the queens and kings of Narnia"

"Narnia! Why? When were you talking to Aslan? Is that why those people were chasing me" I asked not scared but annoyed, I hated chores which was what this was.

"I heard about them and Aslan told me you must find the Kings and Queens of Narnia, Lucy, Susan, Edmund, and Peter they will help us my Queen we are about to start a war"

"A WAR WITH WHO?" I yelled again I could feel Jewel start to feel on edge

" We don't know where they came from but they want your thrown your majesty"

"Ok I'll go just one tiny thing stop calling me Queen and majesty and I'll go"

"Yes Jezebel"

"Thank you"

As we raced back to the castle I thought about the kings of Narnia they are said to be amazing warriors.

"Well they will have to prove it to me, Princess Jezebel." I mumbled

Then I thought about King Caspian he said that they helped him win the Narnian War Two which was what we, in Cicea, called the war with the Telmarines. Finally we arrived at the castle I jumped off Jewel and went into the castle and Star as usual followed as soon as I got to my huge clean dark red bedroom I started to pack up my clothes

"Wait" Star said suddenly said

"Uh, why?" I asked a little shocked

"Here" Star threw me a dress that looked really strange to me "It was Lucy's. Aslan sent it so you could blend in. You will have to make the rest appear"

"Wait you mean I can use my magic" I asked my eyes I knew were as huge as my bedroom I was The Magic Queen as we called it I could make anything I want appear when ever I wanted but Star was strictly against it.

"Yes" Star said holding back a laugh

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled and ran to hug Star

"Oh just make the outfits. Different than that one"

"Ok" I said and made the outfits but I brought my second favorite dress it was a red and black and off the shoulders. It was my moms old dress. I held it close to my heart it was the only item I had of my mother then I carefully set it in my suitcase.

"Jezebel, dinner" Malinda our cooked yelled

"Coming" I yelled then looked at the dress Star said I would wear tomorrow I sighed this would be the last meal Malinda would cook me for a while then I went to the dinning room wear all the lords and their families eat I sat in the biggest chair of all with Star by my side. I usually ignored the conversation that the lords talked about but tonight I listened.

"Jezebel" my Uncle Mineraz,(sounds like Caspian's huh?) said suddenly

"Yes" I said

"I hear you are leaving"

"Yes"

"Who are you leaving in charge while you are gone" he asked I knew he wanted to be king more than anything

"I'm leaving Star in charge while I search for the kings and queens of Narnia" I saw everyone's mouth drop no ever mentioned the kings and queens of Narnia unless their was big trouble so I continued on "Today I was almost killed by men we don't know so Star contacted Aslan and he said they were more dangerous than anything in Narnia" I said "I am leaving tomorrow" I looked around to see everyone's faces which were all in shock no one ever left on such a short notice but I wasn't one for following that type of stuff. I looked outside the moon was high in the sky

"I must get to bed. I'm leaving early tomorrow" I said then got up with Star and went to my bedroom and got into my red nightgown and went to bed in my oversized over fluffed bed.

The next morning Star woke me up really early I reluctantly getting out of my bed and put on my non-princess dress. We walked up the beach and to the Cave which was where you would go if you wanted to go to the other world. I now felt it. I was for the first time in my entire life. Scared.

"Don't worry" Star said as if reading my mind

"Why should I not be I mean isn't the other world move slower than here" I asked I knew this from stories

"Yes but you will use your magic to slow down time here with your magic"

"Ok" then I slowed the time

"Oh and its not called the other world there its called England"

"Ok" I hugged Star then went over to were I was supposed to go over I looked at Star and I was about to run to hug her but she was gone and I was on a train with a lot of other people. No one paid me any attention.


	3. Chapter 2

Then we stopped and I knew that I was supposed to get off their because I saw Queen Lucy. I mean Lucy. Then I saw the other kings and the other queen. I stepped off the train and walked out looking around then I saw all of them starring me. I walked over to them and asked

"Um, are you the Pevensies"

"Yes are you Jezebel" Peter asked he had an accent

"Yes"

"Odd name" Susan said in the same accent

"It is?" I said questionably

"Yes" Susan said looking at me funny

"Well follow us" Peter said interrupting

"Um I'll um take uh your um bag" Edmund said

"Uh thanks" I said as I gave him my bag. I felt a little out of place here. Then I saw Lucy starring at the dress then she said

"I used to have a dress like that but I left it in" she stopped talking when they all gave her a look but I knew she was about to say Narnia. Lucy was very pretty, long brown hair, I was a little taller and I had broader shoulders.

"So did you walk here" I asked it was to quite for me

"Yeah our mom is fixing dinner with our dad helping" Susan said "Where are you from"

"Finley" I said but desperately wanted to tell them and make them come to Cicea

"Oh we have been there" Susan said "What is your favorite thing about Finley"

"Well I liked to ride my horse Jewel a lot"

"You ride horses" Lucy asked

"Yes I love to ride horses"

"Um this is our house" Peter said as stopped in front of a tiny house

"Are first house was destroyed from the war and we are still building this one"

"Oh" I said though I had no idea what he was talking about we walked inside Edmund held the door for me the house was small and cute though it was the size of my bedroom

"This is Jezebel" I turned to look at their mother she was very pretty and looked like a mix of Lucy and Susan

"Yes mom this is Jezebel" Peter looked at me I felt like I would choke I coughed and said

"Hi sorry I just can't get over this it feels unreal"

"You miss home already" She asked

"Yeah I guess I do"

"Its okay Susan show Jezebel to her room please dinner will be ready in five minutes"

"Okay" I said as I followed Susan to a small room. The room was a green floral pattern, a small bed was on the left, a night stand beside it, a dresser opposite of the bed and a huge window on the back wall and two chairs in front of it.

"Thanks" I said as she left me to unpack I felt a tear fall roll down my check and quickly wiped it away I slowly put my things into the dresser.

"Um Jezebel dinner is ready" Peter said just as I put my mothers dress away

"Ok thanks" I said and walked with him to the kitchen we ate dinner which was some type of pasta.

"So Jezebel" Peter began "What's your house like?"

"Big, huge, like a castle" I said

"Like a castle?" Susan said "I don't remember any castle's in Finley"

"Um, it's relatively new" I said slowly

"New?" Edmund asked

"So you ride horses?" Lucy said seeing the worried look on my face

"Yes" I said perking up

"Do you own a horse?" Edmund asked

"Many" I said "But I have a favorite, Jewel"

"Jewel?" Lucy said "You have odd names, sounds like. Never mind" I grinned knowing what she was talking about

"What's she like?" Mrs. Pevensie asked

"White, with a beautiful mane"

The rest of the dinner was like this me answering questions and trying to keep my words just right.

The next morning I woke up really early, before the sun rose. I walked around my room, outside my window was a dark forest. So I snuck through the window then took a walk in the dark gloomy woods. After I was in the safety of the trees I ran. My pajama pants flowing, my bare arms cold from the morning wind. After while I saw a sign that read "DANGER DO NOT GO ANY FUTHER. DANGER" I stopped for a moment the kept running it couldn't be as Cicea at the current moment. Then I felt something following me I turned to see a thing. A Pixie.

"Hello" I said to the pixie

"What" the pixie said startled

"Hello" I said again

"Who are you"

"My name is Jezebel well where I'm from they call me Princess Jezebel or Queen of Magic"

"You're the famous Princess Jezebel of Cicea" with a grin

"Yes. How do you know me" I asked

"Everyone knows about the Queen of Magic. You are the Queen everywhere"

"Really" I asked "But I'm not queen"

"No not of Cicea but of Magic, and yes you are know because you are the only human who has magic"

"Really" I said again

"Yes by the way my name is Sapphire"

"Hi Sapphire" I said with a smile "Why is does the forest said to be dangerous"

"We don't want anyone to find out about us" she said "Oh did you know that the kings and queens of Narnia live near here"

"Yes. I'm actually staying with them"

"Really. Why"

"Cicea is in danger"

"Oh" she said with worry in her eyes

"I'm not even sure why"

"Oh"

"Wow. I have to go I'm sorry Sapphire" seeing the sun rising

"Come back tomorrow. Please"

"Sure" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran back to the house.

When I got back to the house I heard someone walking and smelled eggs so I left my room

"Morning" I turned around to see Peter standing behind

me

"Were you waiting for me to come out or something" I said with a sly grin when his face turned pale

"What me no, no"

"Sure" I said then turned around and walked to the kitchen "Good Morning"

"Oh good morning Jezebel. Would you like some eggs" Mrs. Pevensie asked "What are you wearing?"

"Oh my mom made it, and sure I would like some eggs" I said and sat down at the table next to Peter then Mrs. Pevensie put some eggs in front of me "Thank you"

'Your welcome" she said as she sat down in front of me I was shocked she dropped the outfit thing "Oh and Jezebel, you see the woods be hide the house never go in there people have went in and never came out"

'Wow" I said even though I was just in the woods " Do we have school anytime soon" I asked even though I would probably be on Peter's level in school which was probably the highest

"It's summer Jezebel"

"Oh sorry we go all year at my school"

"Oh. You'll be home by the time they start school unless you want to stay" she said looking hopeful

"Maybe" I said with my famous sly grin. Which made Peter laugh.

"Jezebel we were going to the park later do you want to come" Peter asked

"Sure" I said

"Well we are going in fifteen minutes"

"Okay" I said I felt weird all of a sudden. Then realized I liked Peter. Whoa I felt this way before but that my be because all the boys in Cicea were very strange well at least to me. I kept eating my eggs then I notice Peter staring at me.

I was done first so I went to my room to change. I was in a red dress like I wore yesterday. After everyone ate and changed Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, and I went to the park.

"Wow its cold out" I said they all looked at me like I was crazy "What" I asked

"It's not cold it feels good out today" Lucy said

"Well this is considered cold where I come from"

"True Finley is a lot warmer than it is here" Susan said "Oh no"

"What" I asked looking around they had all stopped

"Them" Susan said and pointed to a group of boys beating up a kid "Peter behave"

"Fine Mum" Peter said

"Oh look its lame Peter" the tall blonde one said

"Yeah. Oh look he brought his family" the dark short one said

"He brought a friend, too" another blonde one said but he was shorter and skinner

"She's lovely" the tall blonde on said "I'm William"

"I'm Vincent" the dark short one said

"I'm David" the other blonde one said

"Uh, hi" I said then Peter was walking me back to the house with Susan by my side and Lucy by hers and Edmund by Peter's side

"Um why are we going back to the house" I saw fear in Peter's eyes

"They are beat Peter up a lot. But it is usually his fault" Susan said under her breath

"Hey" Peter said "We don't talk about that" I giggled

"Well Susan is right" Lucy said

"Hey. Wait up" We turned around to see the boys following us but Peter just kept walking dragging me with him "Peter. We want to meet your friend" it was William but they kept walking. But I untangled myself and turned to the boys. In a second Lucy was by my side

"What are you doing?" she said

"Time for the sweetheart" I mumbled to her "Go stand with your family.

"Hi" I said sweetly

"Hello" William said

"I'm Jezebel" he started to caress my face I slapped his hand away just as Peter came and grabbed my arm pulling me back to the house.

"Well that just ruined our day" Lucy said with a sad face when we walked through the door.

"Well we could play hide and seek" Edmund said to Lucy. I knew he was teasing her

"Uh Peter" I said "You can let go of my arm now" I looked at my arm

"Oh yeah sorry" Peter said and quickly let go of my arm

"It's ok" I said and smiled

"Well now what can we do now" Susan asked

"We can go to the library" I said. I saw the sign when they brought me here

"You like going to the library" Susan asked surprised

"NO!" Lucy and Edmund said at the same time

"We have nothing else to do so lets go" Peter said

"Fine" Edmund said.

Then we walked to the library it looked small on the outside but huge on the inside with rows and rows of books

"Whoa" I said

"Yeah" Susan said "Have fun" she added and walked away then I was standing alone so I walked down until I found a book on magic. I sat down at a table and read I was almost done with the book when someone came up and grabbed me. It was William, I screamed then instantly he went into the bookshelf in front of me then they came running up to me. Instantly I knew what I did and I dropped my book and ran out the door they followed me. I knew where the house was so I ran when I got to the house I opened the door and ran to my bedroom and shut the door this was the first time I realized the room had an odd pattern. Odd. Then a voice interrupted my thoughts

"Jezebel let us in" Peter called

"No" I said

"Please" Lucy said. I stayed in my room all day until Mrs. Pevensie came to my door and said

"Jezebel dinner you have to eat sometime"

"No, I don't!" I called

"Jezebel come on you don't have to talk about it" Lucy said

So I got up and walked to the door and opened it and went to the kitchen everyone was already there. We had roast with carrots and potatoes no one talked after dinner I went straight to my room and wept then finally I fell asleep. The next morning I woke early as usual. I snuck out the window to see Sapphire.

"Jezebel" Sapphire said when I found her in a field it was dawn

"Finally" I said I had been looking for her for hours "I only have a little to talk now" I heard a gasp and turned around to see the kings and queens

"Uh your majesty I'll leave you alone" Sapphire said then took off I turned around and watched her fly away

"Stay!" I commanded she slowly flew and landed on my shoulder

"Wait did the fairy call you your majesty" Peter asked I turned to look at him

"Well no point in hiding it now" I said Sapphire rose up a little and I zapped my mother dress onto my body and with it came my golden 4 inch above my head with gold flowers and leaves on it with gems in special areas tiara and no shoes on my feet as normal they all gaped at me

"What is my tiara on wrong" I went up to feel were it sat on my head. Nope it was on right "Man I hate this thing"

"That's a tiara" Lucy asked confused "It looks like a crown"

"Well the number one thing in Cicean peoples' life is me their future queen. So I get spoiled" I said as I sat on a rock and started picking at my finger nails.

"Wait Cicean? How did you do that? And future queen" Peter asked

"Um okay. Let me fully introduce myself your highnesses" I curtsied "I'm Princess Jezebel of Cicea and the Queen of Magic"

"How do you know about us" Edmund asked

"Well my lion guardian Star is the sister of Aslan and as the future Queen I had to come and get you guys you need to help us or if you don't I will probably die and my kingdom destroyed just like Narnia by my ancestors by the way. Susan Caspian said to tell you hi if I ever saw you but that was eight years ago and he is ninety-nine now. So yeah" I said in one breath, all of their faces lighting up when I said Caspian but then went back to confused when I said his age

"So you want us to come and fight for a place we have never been to" Edmund asked

"Ed" Peter said "Sure at least I don't want you to die" he said looking at Edmund

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that" Edmund said

"Sure in the name of Aslan lets go" Susan said

"Lets" I said "Wait a minute" looking at their clothes "Here" I said then zapped on their royal outfits I got from Aslan

"Whoa" Lucy said looking at her clothes

"So you did that to William" Peter said "Cool" he said happily

"Lets go" I said then I made the portal that let us go to Cicea "Follow me" I said then stepped into the portal then I was in Cicea in the cave I started to walk to the beach then stopped.


	4. Chapter 3

I saw Star standing and blocking my exit

"Star" I said then ran to her

"Oh I see your wearing your crown" Star said

"Sadly. It came with the dress" I said with my famous grin that made Star laugh then she stopped got up from the ground leaving me there then bowed. Bowed. She never did that.

"Your highnesses" she said then looked at me to do the same but I rolled my eyes

"So you're the famous Star" Peter said

"Yes I am. Jezebel take of the tiara if you are seen with it you will be killed

"Okay at least your not making me wear it" I said then took off the tiara then saw the weapons for us.

I picked them all up then gave them to Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy then placed my sword in its belt and put it around my waist. I looked at Star

"Follow me" she said when she saw me starring

"Where" Edmund asked

"To your army" Star said then I noticed something she had on the magic necklace I gave. With the necklace she would never die it also had a mix I made for lions to help them if they would die or get hurt.

"Star were are we going" I asked when she went into the forest

"The Rock" She said without looking at me. The Rock was were I was born. It had one bedroom which was for me, a large entry way which would be where everyone stayed and in the other room there was a giant rock table that was cracked no one knew why though. The rock had 4 levels two were outside though and then there were two doors for extra protection I knew that when the war came I would be on the top level. The Rock looked like a mountain though so that's probably why we were going there.

"Star" I asked "How bad will this war be"

"We will find out tonight" Star said looking at me

"Oh" I said looking at a tree

"What do you mean by that" Edmund asked

"I find out terrible things when I dream like tonight I will find out who will die in the war but never find out who will win. But I can change things" Then a tree hit me "Hey" I said then I knew what the tree was telling me. I nodded. Then all of us were picked up by trees.

"Hey" Edmund said

"Shhhh" I said then pointed down beneath us the enemies passed underneath us.

"Oh" Edmund said when the trees put us down

"Come on" I said and started walking they followed. We walked until it was dusk.

"We should stop here" Star said

"Yeah" I said I was getting tired and a dream was coming on

"Jezebel sleep now. We don't want you to pass out. Again" Star said giving me a warning look

"Okay" I said then laid down on the grass and fell into an unbreakable sleep.

My dream showed me using a lot of magic then I saw Peter lying on the ground Lucy's potion on the ground spilled with her lying in it also dead. I woke up my head jerked up so fast my head hurt. I looked around everyone was asleep it was probably five o'clock in the morning. I got up and walked into the woods the trees were asleep so no one would protect me from danger, except me. I kept walking until it was almost dawn a little light came out so I could see better then I saw men in outfits I had never seen before I used my magic to help me float on the branches of the trees they saw the smoke from our campsite I ran to the campsite in the air.

"Where's Jezebel" I heard Peter ask

"I'm not sure" Star said

"Hey" I said when I got to the campsite then fell to the ground panting "We. Have. To. Get. Out. Of. Here" I managed to get out when I caught my breath I said "They are coming. We will have to take the trees"

"How" Susan asked

"Magic of course" I said grinning then I used my magic and lifted them in the air "Follow me" I said in a whisper. When we were in the safety of the trees they men came out.

"They are gone" I heard one man say they turned to look through the trees two of them were human and had brown hair and dark eyes but the other one well he was human but had blood red eyes and snow white hair he scared me so I took off running to The Rock

"Jezebel! Wait up" Peter called I stopped "Why did you just take off like that" He asked now he was panting

"That man he looked evil" I said "More than evil"

"I didn't see him" Peter said everyone was starting to catch up with us

"He had blood red eyes and white hair he looked evil"

"Oh"

"We are almost there so lets keep moving" I said. We kept walking until we got to the field where The Rock was

"Um where are we" Edmund asked

"The Rock" I said then I jumped fifty feet to the ground and landed softly on my toes. I looked up to see them all stunned Star was the only one on the ground and she was by my side "Come on the ground won't hurt you" I said with a grin

"Come on" Peter said then took Lucy's hand and jumped unlike me they landed with a thud. Next came Susan then Edmund

"See the ground didn't hurt you"

"Try telling that to my foot" Edmund said. We herd a soft magical whinny behind us I turned around to see Jewel

"Jewel" I cried out then ran to her I started rubbing her

"Wait I though animals could talk" Susan said

"They can but Jewel was cursed so she can only whinny" I said then jumped on her back

"Whoa" Lucy said

"What" I said as I turned around to see all of my loyal subjects standing ten feet in front of me. I jumped off of Jewel

"Princess" Uncle Mineraz said "There lots to do" then knelt before me as did everyone else

"Rise. My people" I said I hated Peter seeing me with so much power "There is much to be done" with Jewel and Star by my side I walked into The Rock. I turned around to see that they were following us but they had an odd look on their faces because they had never seen me, or anyone with so much power. Not even them "Susan. Lucy" I said and then they were by my side "You to will be sharing the only room with me there will be beds on the floor" I led them to the bedroom. It was dark red with a stone floor and the giant bed in the back with two beds at the end of it. "Sorry. I should have tried to tell them to give you the room" they turned to look at me like I was crazy "What I really don't like all the attention"

"Huh" Lucy said

"Come on I will show you were you will be when we fight" I left the room and they followed we walked by hundreds of people who knelt before us. We made to the first floor "Susan you will be here with the other archers. Come on" we walked up to the next floor "This is where we look out for enemies. Come on"

"This is a very big hideout" Susan said

"Yeah. I love it though. This was were I was born and my mother died"

"Oh" Susan said I started walking to the last floor

"This is were we will be Lucy"

"Why up here" she asked looking over the edge

"So I can use my magic to help fend off arrows and that type of stuff. I will be the main target so you will heal me if I get hit"

"Oh" Lucy said "But what about everyone else" she turned to look at me

"We will help them after we win and my magic will help keep it to a minimum" I looked over to the castle. I had never been so far away since I was born. Then I smelled the air something smelled different. I smelled fire. I turned toward the smell closed my eyes and let a part of my sprit go to the smell. It was racing fast as the speed of light through the forest then I saw men leaving a campsite and many, many, many men there. Within an instant the part came back to me.

"We have to hide. Go down and tell everyone to meet in the Rock Room. Go" They raced down the stairs that led up here. I sent a little of my sprit to run the wood and look out for danger I let that part go and it hurt. I bit my tongue so I would not scream. I still had the piece of the sprit but I was not control it. I ran down the stairs to the Rock Room. When I entered everyone knelt, including Peter! I hated this I walked to the cracked rock that stood in the middle of the room and stood on it was believed to have cracked by my mothers screams when she died. I looked at everything it was all rock, rock walls rack floors and rock everything they seriously needed to make over this room.

"Rise my people" I said trying not to sound like I was bored "I have some news. I saw enemies coming with part of my sprit and a little piece is still looking out for more so that they will not harm us. We must not leave The Rock I will make food for us. Oh do not go and stand lookout anymore. Does everyone understand"

"Yes your majesty" Everyone answered

"Good. Dismissed" I said then walked to the wall where water was flowing. I touched the water with my hand then I felt a pinch then pain went thought my hand it was the most terrible thing I had ever felt. I screamed, I could not move my hand

"Jezebel" Peter said he was running toward me he grabbed my hand from he took me and sat me down with him by the wall. The pain was gone I looked at my hand nothing had changed.

"She was giving you a memory she had" Star said

"Who" I asked Peter's arm was still around me holding me steady

"Everyone be gone" Star said

"Stay" I said to Peter when he started to get up

"Your mother" Star said not caring about Peter staying with me

"My, my mother" I repeated feeling dizzy. I put my head on Peter's chest and closed my eyes. Then I saw my mother at least I think she was my mother she died the night I was born. But she looked like she was my mother, she had her brown hair flowing down her back like a waterfall and she was in a light blue dress with puffy sleeves

"My daughter" She said she was my mother "I'm sorry I gave you pain I just wanted you to see me and I can only meet with you here" then my father was next to her, he was in his black king outfit and his black/brown hair was down to his shoulders

"We love you" they said together then disappeared in a white light. I opened my eyes to find that I was alone with Peter. I was crying

"Are you okay" Peter asked

"Yeah. I just saw my parents though" I turned to look at him. His face was confused "I'm going to bed" I said then got up so did he. He walked me to my room

"Goodnight" he said

"Goodnight" I said then walked into my bedroom I zapped my nightgown on and zapped two on the Susan and Lucy's bed then I went to bed. I had a dreamless sleep but I woke up the next morning with a great idea.


End file.
